The principal participants of the proposed center will consist of the four vision researchers in the Department of Biological Sciences. In addition, we have listed below the names and research interests of the "supporting participants." These are the colleagues who have had various forms of interactions (discussions, consultations, and collaborations) with the principal participants in the past and who are likely to enter more extensive collaborations in the future. At the very least, they help form the intellectual background for the proposed Center. All are from the Department of Biological Sciences (in the School of Science) with the exception of Drs. Kent and Wessermen who are members of the Departments of Biochemistry (School of Agriculture) and Psychological Sciences (School of Humanities, Social Science, and Education), respectively.